Dragon's Bane
by JadeOccelot
Summary: No matter the reality Gajeel is a born dragon slayer and will fight any dragon for Levy, even if the dragon is in a game. Capaleran2 requests gajevy playing inquisition.


**Dragon's Bane**

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

For a second Gajeel swore that the controller was going to go flying right into the screen, thankfully Levy tossed a pillow instead before charging straight back to Dragon Island.

"Really Shorty? You're just going right back to the island?" Gajeel asked from his safe spot at the doorway, he'll never admit that he may have flinched when Levy sent a scathing glare at him before turning back to screen in time to start another suicide mission.

Gajeel could only watch as Vinsomer once again turned Levy's party into dragon food. She had made the mistake of traveling straight to Dragon Island after completing the Red Water side quest, meaning she was completely unprepared to fight Vinsomer and uncharacteristically refused to flee and come back later.

So far Levy always did the side quests so her character level was always at the recommended level or higher for most side quests, main missions and areas with strong enemies, but not only was Vinsomer much stronger than her current level he was surprised to learn that this was the first dragon she ever fought in the game as well.

' _It's no wonder she keeps dying.'_ Gajeel bit back a groan when Levy left her party members to do as they pleased while focusing on just her inquisitor allowing two of them to get too close to the head and all of them ending up getting caught in a electric ball, killing the two members and barely leaving her elven rouge inquisitor alive with only one other party member left. He knew it was going to be over soon for the sixth time.

Normally when Levy encountered enemies that were currently too strong to face she would back off till she gain a level or two and equipped better weapons and equipment, but Levy was too pissed off this time to flee and fight another day and she was only getting more upset with each game over.

Not even seconds after that thought finished did Levy's Inquisitor die from Vinsomer's berserk and the now all too familiar blood soaked screen appear. When Levy started swearing in several different languages at once did Gajeel decided it was time for him to intervene.

"Lev, take a break. Have a snack, take a breath and just take a few minutes to calm down," Gajeel tried to persuade Levy as he walked over to the couch when she was currently stewing.

"I don't need to take a break, I need to kill this dam dragon!" Levy practically yelled, waving the controller in the air to make her point.

"Well just take a few minutes to clear your head and think of a new strategy or something then."

"I can beat her! I know I can!" Levy protested as she guided her party from the camp they respawned in through Daerwin's Mouth to get to the island without changing potions or weapons or anything, again.

"You know that the definition of insanity is to keep performing the same action and yet expecting different results, right?" Gajeel quipped, mentally shaking his head when she ignored the dragonlings and passed them.

"Whoa, those are some big words coming from you," Levy spat, completely missing the eye twitch and scowl that took over.

' _Okay that's it.'_ Without warning he snatched the controller from Levy's hands and used his larger body to push her aside and plump down on the couch.

"H-hey! What's the hell are you doing?!" Levy yelled as she tried to take the controller back that Gajeel countered by holding the controller away in one hand while holding her back with the other.

"Taking over. Now sit down and let me kill this kill this dragon for ya."

"I can kill it by myself!" Gajeel wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose but that would required him to either let go of Levy or the controller, which was something he couldn't let happen right at the moment.

"Clearly," Gajeel retorted and continued before she could respond. "Look you died six times already, let me try once and 'if' I fail you can have the controller back."

They glared at each other for what felt like minutes before Levy huffed but sat back down.

"Fine, but as soon as you die I get it back."

"Gihi, the only one dying is going to be Vinsomer Short stack."

"Vinsomer?" Levy asked, her anger dissipated as Gajeel fast traveled back to the camp closest to Daerwin's Mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Getting them ready to kill a dragon. You have anything in storage?" Gajeel asked as he began to go through companions, seeing what skills, spells, weapons, and equipment Levy had equipped them all with.

"No, I sell all the old stuff when I find stronger ones to make room and money."

"Least I won't have to go all the way back to Skyhold now." Gajeel commented as he moved onto inspect her inventory. Once he saw everything he had he started to switch out her party members.

"Wait! Can you at least keep Iron Bull?" Gajeel looked at her with a raised studded brow. "Please?" she pleaded with puppy eyes, which Gajeel could only withstand for a few seconds.

"Fine, have to have another warrior now but you only have one staff with spirit damage anyway so I guess it works out," Gajeel caved as he switched out the other two but kept The Iron Bull in.

Levy then watched him put Cassendra and Vivienne into her party. She wondered why Gajeel put Vivienne; she didn't really play with her in her party preferring Solas or Dorian.

Levy curiously watched Gajeel give all party members new accessories and armor that varied from have electrical resistances or magic defense, health and guard damage bonuses, and rings that increased certain abilities and spells. He then switched her potions and tonics so that all party members had regeneration potions and electrical resistances tonics, while giving her elven rouge Healing Mist and Tears of the Dead grenades, Vivienne Lyium potions of course, and both Cassandra and Iron Bull got Mighty Offense and Rock Armor tonics.

' _Really glad I got that perk that unlocked another potion slot.'_

She expected Gajeel to head on over to the island now but instead went to Vivienne's ability tree.

"You never bothered to assign her spells?" Gajeel asked, genuinely confused as she had picked out abilities and talents for the rest of her companies but Vivenne who not only had no spells assigned but also still had the staff and armor she begins with upon recruitment, which he immediately fixed by equipping her with much stronger armor, accessories, and the spirit damage staff.

"Um, I never really have her in my party so I guess I never bothered to do anything with her," Levy confessed while scratching her cheek with a finger, faltering when Gajeel gave her a deadpanned look.

He mentally shook his head, not knowing how Levy would react if he really did.

"Well at least I can get the spells I need." With that he assigned Vivienne spells, the 'of course' spells that included Barrier and Energy Barrage, before assigning her Knight-Enchanter spells of Spirit Blade (upgrading it to Defending Blade), Fade Cloak, and Resurgence along with the passive spells of Combat Clarity, Fade Shield, Veiled Riposte, and Knight-Protector, he also assigned the Dispel spell.

She was surprised he was able to unlock so many spells but then again all the points that Vivienne had had remained unspent till now.

"Alright we're ready." After Gajeel was finally satisfied with what he had he headed for Dragon Island. Levy watched him make his through dwarven port till he reached the island. As he made his way towards the center of the island he stopped to kill every dragonling he came upon.

"Why are you killing them all? They don't do anything if you leave them alone," Levy protested, which Gajeel quickly replied.

"Experience, scales, and helps to fill the focus bar a little."

They fell silent and Levy waited anxiously for him to reach Vinsomer and soon enough the dragon that had killed her six times appeared and the battle was on.

Immediately Gajeel had the entire party drink the Electrical Resistance tonics and the warriors the their tonics as Barrier was casted over them all, but much to her surprise instead of charging he switched to the tactical screen. From there he assigned the warriors to attack one of Vinsomer's back legs and her rouge to the other. Once he had them assigned he switched back to real time and took control of Vivivenne.

' _Why is he playing as Vivienne? I thought for sure he would be my Inquisitor or at least Iron Bull.'_

As the rest of the party members when to their assigned targets Gajeel as Vivienne headed for Vinsomer's head and continues attacked with the Spirit Blade while casting Barrage every time it cooled down.

Long minutes passed but Levy couldn't look away, she watched in amazement as Gajeel took on the dragon that had always wiped out her party with minutes. It was a long battle since Vinsomer was several levels stronger than her current level but Gajeel was slowly but surely chipping away her health bar.

Everything that had always ended up killing her he had a plan for it. When Vinsomer created the Vortex that always ended damaging her mages and archer didn't work for all party members where already against her in melee range so the Vortex had no effect. When she used her melee and electric attacks he went into tactical screen and assigned everyone to move out of range or dodge, though a few managed to get hit regardless at times he was able to successfully dodge them half of the time, and the Rock Armor tonics helped to keep the warrior's health from getting low too quickly. He even had a way to fight back against Vinsomer's Berserker attack, which had always ended up finishing Levy off. Like before he ordered everyone to move away as quickly as possible and once the electric circles surrounded the party members he casted Dispel which removed the circles, saving them from damage.

Then there was a moment where she thought for sure Gajeel was done for. When Vinsomer's health was about half way gone she generated her full bar guard and launched a berserker attack which most of the party wasn't able to avoid this time, at the same time the Rock Armor on the warriors and the barrier casted on her Inquisitor had worn off right when she launched her attack so they all ended taken the full damage. Her Inquisitor and Iron Bull were down with Cassandra with less than a fraction of health left who immediately joined the others when she got catch in a electric circle, leaving only Vivienne left.

"You're done for," Levy groaned, she honestly starting to believe that Gajeel was actually going to beat the dragon but there was no way now.

"Gihi, you have so little faith in me." Levy balked at him and before she could think of a way to respond to that Gajeel had Vivienne activated her Resurgence spell, she didn't realize her focus bar was filled, and to her shock the entire party was revived and restored to full health.

"H-how-"

"There's a reason Vivivenne is known as a godless killing machine."

And just like that he was back in the game. This time Levy paid more attention to Vivienne and realized her barrier never completely faded away but instead went back up every time she stuck the dragon with her spirit blade. Though Gajeel did occasionally switched to other party members to have the avoid incoming attack and activate potions and grenades, and switch legs when they started to get bloody, he mainly just attacked the dragon's head on as Vivienne with her Spirit Blade which did a surprising amount of damage.

Suddenly the dragon collapsed to the ground. Levy thought she was died but realizes she still had a little bit of health left.

"Now it's over." With that Gajeel had all party members unleashed their best focused talent and spells and was even able to use Mark of the Rift. That was it took to finally slay Vinsomer.

Levy stared at the screen, still trying to process that fact that the dragon that had killed her over and over again was now dead, while Gajeel dropped the controller onto her lap and lean back against the couch, arms crossed behind his head, with a victorious smirk plastered at his face.

"No need to thank me or anything Shrimp." That seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in for the next thing he knew Levy was in his face asking one question after a another a mile a minute.

"Howdidyoudothat?Shealwayskilledme!WhydidVivenne'sshieldnevergodown?Whatkindofhealingspellwasthat?Whydidthespiritbladedosomuchdamge?Ididn'tknowtacticalscreencanletyoudoallthat!HowisVivenneafreakingtank?!Whydoyouattackherlegs?!How-"

Levy's questions were cut off when Gajeel put a hand across her mouth.

"Levy slow down will ya?" He removed his hand from her mouth, "Take a breath."

Levy reluctantly paused her questioning and took a few breaths. "Sorry but seriously how did you do that?" she questioned him again. She couldn't understand how Gajeel killed Vinsomer, who had killed her six times he was able to kill on the first try. Granted he used just about all of his potions and tonics by the end and most of the party had less than half a bar of health left but he still managed to kill her with everyone still standing at the end.

"Vinsomer is a electric type dragon so electric attacks have no effect on her, spirit damage and poison work best against her which is why I gave your rouge Tears of the Dead and had Viv uses that one staff since it was the only one that caused spirit damage. The electric resistances tonics help everyone for obvious reasons. Rock Armor is also self-explanatory, but the items with magic defense are a great defense to any element attacks, not many people seem to know that. I attacked her legs because once you deal enough damage to them all she'll collapse and be completely vulnerable, but it takes a long time to do that which is why I had assigned everyone else to attack the legs and move on while I focused on her head which sometimes cut off her attacks. As for Viv, well Knight-Enchanter is pretty much the mage version of the ultimate tank if you assign the right spells and equipment, plus Spirit Blade deals a lot of spirit damage, which is really effective against Vinsomer. It's pretty much like any other opponent, know your enemy and bring the right people, weapons, potions, and equipment to battle."

A moment of silence passed between them. Then two. When it went into three Gajeel was starting to get unnerved by Levy's slack-jawed stare, which quickly started to turn into annoyance.

"Is it really that shocking that I can strategize?!

Levy was confused for a second by what he meant but immediately realized what Gajeel thought her shock was implying.

"No! No! No! That's not it at all! I'm just surprised that you were able to beat it… Not that you couldn't cause you did! What I mean is that I'm trying to understand how you could when I coul-no that sounds egotistic. I'm trying to say that I don't get how you beat it so easily when- agh! I feel like I'm insulting you no matter I what I say when that's the last thing I mean!" Levy trailed off into mutters. Gajeel's annoyance quickly faded as he reached over to ruffle her hair.

"I get what you're trying to say Levy." She pouted as he messed up her hair but a small smile managed to form. "And I know how to fight Vinsomer because I've played this a couple of times."

"You play Inquisition? I didn't know that? How did I miss that?" Levy honestly had no idea that played Dragon Age Inquisition at all; she didn't think he was interested in the game series since he didn't show in interest in Origins or the sequel.

"Natsu was bugging me to play it and I finally caved to shut him up and played it on my profile, the game turned out to be more fun than I thought, especially when hunting high dragons." Gajeel jumped when Levy suddenly yelled and dove for the controller.

"Please tell me I got it! I heard that you can get it after killing any dragon! Please let me have it!" Gajeel watched in confusion as Levy looted the dragon skull. He opened his mouth to ask Levy was she looking for but closed it when he saw it, listed among the usual loot that's gain from Vinsomer was one dragon's tooth.

He couldn't stop the smirk that took over as he turned to Levy and with as much as a straight face as one could have with a smirk said, "So you're riding the Bull?"

Levy's blush told him all he needed to know. Despite the blush she looked right at him and replied back without missing a beat, "Yeah so what if I am."

"Nothing, just a little surprised I guess."

Levy raised a brow. "Really? Why's that?"

"Hm, just figured you were romance Solas or Cullen, I heard that Cullen is really popular with female players," Gajeel replied with a shrug.

"Well I do like them all and I can see why a lot of people like to romance Cullen, but Iron Bull holds a special place for me. Plus he reminds of a certain someone who's also special to me," she muttered the last part so quietly that Gajeel almost didn't catch it, almost.

' _I'll be saving that bit for later.'_ "Well now I get why you wanted to kill Vinsomer so bad and why you wanted me to keep Iron Bull in the party."

"Yeah, I needed a dragon tooth so I can make that necklace, it's suppose to allow me to start a relationship with him. Also I know you get more approval from him if he's in your party while fighting a dragon."

"You know you could have fought the Fereldan Frostback in the Hinterlands? You're strong enough to be kill her."

Levy hanged her head and groaned, "I didn't know, Vinsomer was the first dragon I found and I don't know where the others are and I wanted to get that tooth."

"Well now that Vinsomer is dead you can use her parts to make weapons and dragon-slaying runes that'll be way more effective against any type of dragon you fight now."

"And I can make that necklace now!"

"Gihi, I'm starting to get a jealous now. You're willing to fight a dragon and die trying for another man."

Levy gave him a shove even though he didn't move much, "Oh please there's no need to be jealous. Though if dragons were real I would fight one to make our own Necklace of Kadan for us"

When Gajeel just looked at her she wasn't sure what to make of it, but when she thought her words over in her head she quickly buried her face in her hands, "Oh man that so cheesy and corny and geeky and-ack!"

She squeaked as Gajeel pulled her against him.

"As if I'd let you fight a dragon by yourself. That necklace is suppose to go both ways, plus you already proven that you'd be dragon food in no time without me, gihi."

"Dork," Levy muttered as she hide her face in his chest.

"Like you're one to talk," Before Levy could think of a response Gajeel grabbed the controller that had fallen between them. "Now let's get that necklace of yours made so you get your 'reward'."

"Why do you mean by that?"

Levy got her answer soon enough and now she'll never think of the words 'I take it' without immediately thinking of the response to it, that cut scene, and Gajeel's promise to somehow use it for themselves.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this capaleran2. How Gajeel fought against Vinsomer reflects my first battle with her, she was way stronger than me and I was playing as a rift mage but thankfully I had Vivienne in my party, it took almost twenty minutes of me just attacking her with Spirit Blade and reviving the rest of the party when my focus bar was full but I won! You can till I love being a Knight-Enchanter. I believe that if these two played Dragon Age Inquisiton Levy would usually play as a elven rouge, switching between Artificer and Tempest between playthroughs while Gajeel would play as a human warrior Reaver the first time but plays as a Qunari afterwards and alternate between being a warrior Reaver or Knight-Enchanter mage since they're basically mages as tanks.**


End file.
